The new Girl
by SDgirl1991
Summary: Addie is a 24 year old girl who just got a job with WWE. She meets some amazing people. While working she learns different things about herself. Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has anything to do with the WWE. I do not own the characters or the company.
1. Chapter 1

"Who is that?" Addie could hear people whisper as she walked through the hallway. Addie was very nervous as it was her first day with the WWE. What made her even more nervous was she was being shown around by the one and only Stephanie McMahon.

"Adalyn and this is the last spot. Always remember we do have a sign saying where the ramp is, so no one gets lost. Do you have any questions?" she asked handing her the script for the night.

"Not at the moment, thanks Mrs. Levesque," Addie said nervously. Steph smiled and put her hand on Addie's shoulder.

"Please call me Stephanie, everyone else does. Just relax you will do great. Also if you have any questions just find Paul or me. First two weeks, we are pretty lenient on questions, but after that we would like people to start being on their own."

"Okay, thanks Stephanie," Addie stated. Steph walked away which left Addie by herself. She stood by the ramp for a moment as she took a deep breath. She could not believe she was now working for the WWE. She is the new play by play commentator with Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole.

Addie collected her thoughts and started walking as she was looking through her script. She knew it could be next to her at the table, but she wanted to see what was going on. As she was too busy walking and reading she ran right into someone. "I'm sorry," she stated feeling so embarrassed that she didn't want to look up.

"Adalyn?" she heard a guy question. She knew who it was as soon as he said her name. She looked up in discussed as she was hoping she wouldn't have to see him right away.

"Michael," she said as she saw it was The Miz.

"Adalyn, you did it," he said with a small smile. She wasn't taking it she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Don't worry about me. I will be the best person they have hired," She said as she walked off and bumping into him as she walked off. She turned around and saw him looking at her, but she turned her head back forward and shook her head. She felt like her whole day was ruined now as she bumped into him. She hasn't talked to him in over a year and she was hoping to keep it that way, unless it was scripted.

She headed towards the girls locker room. She got to the door and was about to push it open.

"Hey wait," she heard and when she turned around it was Michael Cole. He was walking up to her and he didn't look very happy. "Your Adalyn Brown right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Addie," she stated and Michael nodded.

"Jerry and I are about to go through lines, we would like to meet you ourselves as I heard your traviling with us," Cole stated. "Did you want to get ready first?"

"Yeah, give me five minutes," she told him.

"Okay we will be in the blue room," he told her and he walked off. She headed into the locker room and everyone just looked at her. She rolled her eyes and ignored them all. She found her outfit and quickly slipped it on. It was a short dress that was low cut on top. She understood she needed to by eye candy, but this was a little too much. It was a black strapless dress and her double d's almost popped out of it. It only went down arm length. She did not understand why she needed to where a dress that short as she is just going to be sitting the whole time. She grabbed her 3 inch black heals put them on and walked out of the dressing room and went to find the blue room.

"Hold up, who are you beautiful?" she heard someone ask. She turned around and the next thing she knew her lips were claimed. She pushed him off and he smiled. "I had to, I'm sorry. I'm John Good, other known as Dean Ambrose."

"Hi, I'm Adalyn, but I go by Addie. I'm the new play by play announcer," she told him.

"I know who you are," he said and walked away. Confused she just kept walking and about five minutes later she found the room. When she walked in Cole and Lawler just stared at her.

"Hi?" she said smiling.

"Wow, you are going to be the distraction," Lawler stated. "Anyway I'm Jerry, you must be Adalyn."

"Please call me Addie," she told him.

"Well Addie welcome to Monday Night Raw. Lets rehearse so we all can get to make up."

Addie smiled as she started looking through the script.

**I don't own anything that has anything to do with the WWE. I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or company. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is that?" Addie could hear people whisper as she walked through the hallway. Addie was very nervous as it was her first day with the WWE. What made her even more nervous was she was being shown around by the one and only Stephanie McMahon.

"Adalyn and this is the last spot. Always remember we do have a sign saying where the ramp is, so no one gets lost. Do you have any questions?" she asked handing her the script for the night.

"Not at the moment, thanks Mrs. Levesque," Addie said nervously. Steph smiled and put her hand on Addie's shoulder.

"Please call me Stephanie, everyone else does. Just relax you will do great. Also if you have any questions just find Paul or me. First two weeks, we are pretty lenient on questions, but after that we would like people to start being on their own."

"Okay, thanks Stephanie," Addie stated. Steph walked away which left Addie by herself. She stood by the ramp for a moment as she took a deep breath. She could not believe she was now working for the WWE. She is the new play by play commentator with Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole.

Addie collected her thoughts and started walking as she was looking through her script. She knew it could be next to her at the table, but she wanted to see what was going on. As she was too busy walking and reading she ran right into someone. "I'm sorry," she stated feeling so embarrassed that she didn't want to look up.

"Adalyn?" she heard a guy question. She knew who it was as soon as he said her name. She looked up in discussed as she was hoping she wouldn't have to see him right away.

"Michael," she said as she saw it was The Miz.

"Adalyn, you did it," he said with a small smile. She wasn't taking it she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Don't worry about me. I will be the best person they have hired," She said as she walked off and bumping into him as she walked off. She turned around and saw him looking at her, but she turned her head back forward and shook her head. She felt like her whole day was ruined now as she bumped into him. She hasn't talked to him in over a year and she was hoping to keep it that way, unless it was scripted.

She headed towards the girls locker room. She got to the door and was about to push it open.

"Hey wait," she heard and when she turned around it was Michael Cole. He was walking up to her and he didn't look very happy. "Your Adalyn Brown right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Addie," she stated and Michael nodded.

"Jerry and I are about to go through lines, we would like to meet you ourselves as I heard your traviling with us," Cole stated. "Did you want to get ready first?"

"Yeah, give me five minutes," she told him.

"Okay we will be in the blue room," he told her and he walked off. She headed into the locker room and everyone just looked at her. She rolled her eyes and ignored them all. She found her outfit and quickly slipped it on. It was a short dress that was low cut on top. She understood she needed to by eye candy, but this was a little too much. It was a black strapless dress and her double d's almost popped out of it. It only went down arm length. She did not understand why she needed to where a dress that short as she is just going to be sitting the whole time. She grabbed her 3 inch black heals put them on and walked out of the dressing room and went to find the blue room.

"Hold up, who are you beautiful?" she heard someone ask. She turned around and the next thing she knew her lips were claimed. She pushed him off and he smiled. "I had to, I'm sorry. I'm John Good, other known as Dean Ambrose."

"Hi, I'm Adalyn, but I go by Addie. I'm the new play by play announcer," she told him.

"I know who you are," he said and walked away. Confused she just kept walking and about five minutes later she found the room. When she walked in Cole and Lawler just stared at her.

"Hi?" she said smiling.

"Wow, you are going to be the distraction," Lawler stated. "Anyway I'm Jerry, you must be Adalyn."

"Please call me Addie," she told him.

"Well Addie welcome to Monday Night Raw. Lets rehearse so we all can get to make up."

Addie smiled as she started looking through the script.

**I don't own anything that has anything to do with the WWE. I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or company. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Well this is a different side of you," Cole stated looking at Addie in her sweats and shirt. She smiled at him and looked down.

"To be honest I am not much of a dress person," she said as she was readjusting her bag on her shoulder. "You guys are not wearing your normal outfits either." She said and they just shrugged there shoulders.

"We are going to head to the next show. It is a five hour drive, so we should get there by three with the hour change," Jerry said looking at his watch. "Michael normally drives, is that alright with you?" Addie nodded her head and the walked out and lead her to the car. She got into the back and buckled her seatbelt. She pulled out her phone and opened up her book that was in her nook app.

"Addie when is your birthday?" Michael asked trying to make conversation.

"July 2nd, what about yours?"

"December 8," Michael told her.

"November 29th," Jerry stated. "How old are you?"

"Twenty four. Do you two like traveling together?"

"Yeah, it makes time fly by when you have someone to talk to. Now on to some juicy stuff. How was the kiss? You look liked you really enjoyed it," Jerry stated as he turned around and looked at Addie with a smile.

That question made Addie look down. She wanted to say she enjoyed it very much so, but what she heard earlier she didn't want to admit it. She looked back up and smiled and Jerry was still smiling at her.

"Honestly, no, it was not good at all. I just counted the seconds until it was over," she stated.

"I sorry you felt that way," Michael stated. "But a beaut like you has to have someone back home who is probably very jealous right now anyway."

"No I don't. I was engaged a year ago, but he broke it off. It is along story, but we will just say my brother and I are not on speaking terms at the moment. And whenever we see each other it doesn't go very well. I tend to avoid him as much as possible. I still love him, just not as heartbroken as I was a year ago. But seeing him still makes my heart flutter, and butterflies in my stomach" Addie said looking down. A tear escaped her eye as she was trying to hide it. She was still very heartbroken, and hated how it ended. So kissing Jon and feeling something and hearing it wasn't very good just brought back memories.

"Sorry for bringing it up," Michael stated.

"It is fine, you didn't know," she told him.

The rest of the drive they kept talking to get to know each other which they all learned they were going to be good friends. They gave her pointers on how to make her character better. They got to the house. The five hours just went by quickly. They checked into the hotel and went there separate ways. They all decided to meet at 10 for breakfast. Walking up to her room someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around quickly and it was Jon.

"Hey hottie, that kiss rocked my world. Did you feel the same?" he asked with a smile. That hurt more as she knew the truth. "I was wondering, would you like to do breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"I have plans with Jerry and Michael tomorrow. And I'm sorry Jon I didn't feel anything with that kiss. I'm sorry Jon. See you tomorrow at work, but I have to go to bed. I'm exhausted. She said and walked away. She walked to her room and when the door closed behind her she started to tear up. She really did like him. She tried to suck it up as she stripped her clothes and crawled into bed. Being a warm sleeper she has always slept in just her underwear and a very old sports bra.

It wasn't long until her alarm started going off. She hit the snooze as she was feeling it was too early. She headed to the bathroom and jumped into the shower and got ready for the day. She put her hair up and headed out. She went to the lobby and checked out. She waited for Michael and Jerry in the lobby.

"Hey sexy what is up?" she heard and turned around it was Randy.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked and he just smiled.

"I'm good, just got done talking to my wife and daughter, so my day is complete for the day," he told her and she smiled.

"Your day is complete and it is only 9:55 in the morning," I told him and he smiled and nodded his head. Just then Mike, The Miz, just walked by and we just glared at each other.

"Brrr," Randy Stated and she looked away from Mike and looked back at Randy with a confused looked. "Felt a little cold there. Do you know each other?"

"Long story, so how long have you and your wife been married?"

"Five years, and our daughter is 2. How about you? Are you married or anything?"

"Nope, that's a long story too." She said she just smiled.

"Oh Adalyn ," she heard and she turned around and Saw Jerry.

"I got to go, I'll see you around," she told Randy as she got up. When she turned around Randy snatched her phone out of her back pocket. "What are you doing?"

"Ever need to talk or something here is my number," Randy told her as he entered his number into her phone. "Send me a text with your name and then I will have your number." Randy handed back her phone and smiled at her.

"Sounds good," she started as she put her phone back into her pocket. "I'll talk to you later." She walked away and went over by Jerry.

"Michael has a seat saved for us," he told her wrapping his arm around her as they walked towards the restaurant. They found him and sat down and she started looking at the menu.

"So you said you had a brother last night that you haven't talk to in a while. Do you have any other siblings?" Michael asked which caused Addie to look up from her menu.

"No my father actually died when I was two. My mom remarried to a wonderful man when I was five who I call dad. He had a son who we clicked instantly and he became my big brother. But now because of him I can't even look my ex in the eye without feeling anger and hate towards each other. I have been told we make the room cold just buy staring at each other."

"Wow, that is pure hate," Jerry stated.

They talked through out there meal and just hung out until 4. That is when they headed to the arena and Addie went to find Mr. McMahon to wee what he needed to talk about. It wasn't long when she found him he smiled and had her follow her into a private room.

"Adalyn I want to tell you, you did great, but I want you to try to seduce Jerry and Michael more. When you are arguing use your body. You know what I mean. Go out there and have fun," he told her as he got up and opened the door. Addie wasn't sure on how she was going to use her body but she was willing to try anything. She headed to the dressing room and got her outfit and then headed to make up to get ready for the Smackdown taping.

**I'm sorry it took long to update, just have been busy. I'm also sorry if this chapter wasn't good. Next chapter I'm going to get into details. Why do you think every time Addie sees The Miz it gets cold in the room? Please review and let me know how I'm doing. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Please see it my way," Addie stated as she laid her head on Cole shoulder and batted her eyes trying to get him to see it her way. The match was the second to the last match as it was Swagger vs. Santino. She was trying to convince him to go for Santino.

"I don't understand how you think Santino is better than Swagger, he is just a goof," Michael told her and she huffed. She started rubbing his face and giving him flirty eyes.

"Come on Michael he isn't that bad," she stated.

"Just agree with us," Jerry stated as she already convinced him a lot easier then Michael.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go with Santino, I mean Swagger," he said and Addie sat back up and smiled.

"You know you like Santino and…"

"Look Swagger has Santino in a Patriot Lock," Michael said with a smile. Santino tapped out and Cole Cheered. Addie on the other hand stood up and started yelling at Swagger. As she was booing him until Jerry pulled her back to her seat. Cole and Lawler did the recaps of the match as Addie sat there with her arms crossed like she was supposed to do.

It wasn't long until the next match was going to start. She took a deep breath as she knew what to come of the match. It was Seth Rollins vs. John Cena. The three were talking about how they thought the match was going to go. As Lawler and Cole started commentating during the match, Addie became her annoying self as she started cheering for Cena. She was yelling loud and obnoxiously. Dean walked over to her again all cocky like he normally does. Walked around the announcer table and dipped her and kissed her like he meant it. Addie was shocked as she wasn't expecting the dip and was worried that her dress was too short and now everyone has a nice shot of her underwear. Wrong time to wear a thong, was the only thing going through her mind. Even though she was feeling a spark with the kiss. He helped her back up to the right up position and kissed her nose and walked away. She touched her lips as she sat back down in shock.

"There was that kiss again," Cole stated as he looked at Addie. They finished there commentating as the match end and Seth lost against Cena. They all walked back stage and Jerry stopped Addie.

"Addie, if you're going to wear those dresses, I think you might need something under there. I noticed you were wearing a thong," he whispered in her ear and she smiled in embracement.

"I thought that was going to happen, but in my offence the dip was not in the script," she stated. Jerry just smiled and shook his head. "I'm flying home tonight, Cole is staying here, what is your plan?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to stay," she said and Jerry walked away.

"Hey Addie wait up," she heard she turned around and it was Jon.

"Hi," she said trying to hide the fact she was excited he was talking to her.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything with that kiss," he stated. Addie was getting really annoyed that he was pretending on how much he liked her.

"Jon, I'm sorry, the only think I felt was the draft from my dress going up when you dipped me. Thanks for that," she snapped at him. It was the only way she could keep from falling for his fakeness. "I have to go; my ride is waiting for me." She walked away and looked back when she walked around the corner and ran into someone.

"I'm sorry," she said and turned and he smiled at her.

"No, I'm happy I ran into you, I'm Colby but better known Seth, but I think you probably knew that ," he told her. She smiled at him and reached her hand out.

"Hi Colby, I'm Adalyn, but I go by Addie." He shook her hand and pulled her into him and claimed her lips. She could not help but kiss back as she felt a little something. He broke it off and smiled.

"I'm sorry I've wanted to do that since I've seen you. Every time I see Jon kiss you it makes me jealous. Will you please do me the honor of going to a late supper with me tonight?" he asked as he grabbed her hand. She didn't pull it away like she thought she would right away. She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"I would love to, but honestly I'm not going to be dressed like this. I hate dresses and heals."

"So you don't like me," he said looking sad. Addie looked at him confused as she just agreed to go out with him. How did he get the feeling she doesn't like him. Colby looked back up and smiled at her as he could tell the confusion on her face. "You don't like heels." Addie still looked at him confused for a second.

"Oh duh," she said as she finally getting it. He laughed at her as he thought her smile was cute.

"How about we go change and then we head to a place to eat," he told her. She nodded her head as they now went there separate ways. She headed into the girls locker room and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She went over by a mirror and thought her hair still looked good. She started to head back out and someone grabbed her arm before she walked out the door.

"Hi I don't think we haven't officially met. I'm Nattie, that's April, and that's Trinity. There are more of us but they left already. One day you want to join all of us when we go out sometime?" Nattie questioned.

"Yeah of course, just let me know. I hate to cut this short though. I have to go I have plans tonight," Addie said getting anxious to leave.

"Are you going to be at the house show on Thursday night?" Nattie asked.

"I don't know, I don't have to work until Monday so I'll see," she stated.

"Well if not we will all go out on Tuesday night next week," she stated.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, I'll see you around," Addie said running out the door. She knew she was being rude but she did not care. She headed to where Colby told her to meet and stood there and waited. She pulled out her phone and she saw she had a message from her best friend Brooklyn.

-Hey did you forget about me-Brook

Addie just smiled as she knew she promised to call her yesterday and she just forgot. She dialed her number and listen to the rings.

"About time, thinking the fame got to your head and you just forgot about little old me," Brook answered as they both laughed.

"I am so sorry, so much happened within the last two days I don't even know where to begin," Addie said pushing her hair back as she sat down on a bench near the door.

"Here I will help, was it weird?"

"Which part?"

"Cheering for him?"

"Yes, and then the kiss oh let me tell you…"

"What is this I hear you are going out with Colby tonight," Jon ran up rudely interrupting Addie on the phone.

"Hold on Brooke. Jon, I'm not interested I'm sorry now if you don't mind I'll see you on Monday when I probably will have to kiss you again. Now if you don't mind, I'm on the phone so please let me talk on the phone." He looked angry as he walked out the door and just slammed it. Addie caught the cold breeze not only from him but from the weather too. She didn't understand why he is doing this to her. She straight out heard him say she kisses bad.

"Adalyn?" she heard Brook yell in the phone.

"Hey sorry, Jon, well you know him as Dean has been confusing me lately."

"Why what's going on? Do I need to come hurt someone or…"

"I don't want to hear the or… And no you don't have to. I felt something with the kiss, but I heard him say that it was like kissing his grandma. Now he won't leave me alone. Positive side of today, I have a date," she said excited and Brooklyn let out a small squeal as she was happy for her best friend.

"With who?" she stated getting really excited.

"Colby Lopez, but you know him better as Seth Rollins," she said as a small smile came across her face.

"Oh he is good looking. If I wasn't married and a child on the way, I would screw him," Brook said laughing.

"Good to know, if we work out he is not meeting you," Addie said laughing. "Speaking of which, how is the little peanut?"

"Growing, I look like I am 10 months pregnant and I am only seven and a half. I hope to have him before Christmas. Will you be home for Christmas this year? You can meet your niece. And your parents wanted me to ask."

"I'll be home for a couple of days, but I'm not going to their house when they are celebrating Christmas. I don't want to see my brother. But I will come over to your house to see my niece of course. Oh Colby is walking over, I better get going. But I will call you later when I'm heading home."

"Okay, talk to you later. Text me on how it went."

"Well of course." She hung up the phone and Colby smiled at her when he got up to her. Her smile changed quickly as she saw he had a black eye forming.

"What happen?" she asked taking her hand and lightly touching his bruise.

"From the match, if you're going to date one of us, you will have to get used to it," he said laughing. Addie smiled weakly as it looked very fresh. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she said. He put his arm around her and headed out the door. When they walked out the door Addie notice it has snowed a lot. But then again it was November. He led her to his car and she slipped and grabbed him on her way down which cause him to lose his balance and he fell on top of her. "Ouch." She said laughing in embracement that this actually happened. He smiled as he looked at her. He bent in for a kiss and they started making out in the snow in the middle of the parking lot. He broke it off and looked down in her blue eyes.

"You're beautiful," he told her. She smiled as it has been a long time since she has heard that. "Are you hungry?" he asked. She thought about it for a second and realized she didn't eat anything since breakfast.

"Starving," she said laughing.

"Good," he said getting up and helping her up.

"I'm sorry," she stated.

"For what?" he asked as he opened the door for her. She got in and he walked around and got into the driver side.

"Knocking you over."

"I'm not, I just hope I didn't hurt you when I fell on you."

"It takes a lot to hurt me," she said with a smile. She was feeling very comfortable with Colby which scared her. She hasn't had a date in a year. They pulled up to a restaurant and he came around and opened the door for her again and wrapped his arm around her as they walked inside. When they got seated and talked. They didn't want it to end so they headed back to the hotel and she went to his room. They spent the whole night talking and watching movies. She ended up falling asleep in his room. Colby shut off the movie and smiled at Addie sleeping in his bed. He really liked her and was hoping she felt the same way. He shut the lights off changed into some shorts and crawled into bed.

**Just a reminder I don't own anyone except for Addie and Brook. This is completely fiction. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy 1 month anniversary babe," Colby said coming up to Addie with a bouquet of daisies. Addie smiled as she accepted the flowers and smelled them.

"Colby your so cheesy, but that is why I love you, Happy one month anniversary to you too," she hugged him and they kissed.

"One month with me, one month with the company, how are you feeling?" She took a deep breath as she has been under a lot of stress on her.

"I kiss one of your friends every day, and have to act like I love him. Doesn't that bug you?" Two weeks after commentating they decided she would be a better valet for the shield. The only problem she is more with Dean in the ring so each match she kisses Dean for good luck and gives the other kiss on the cheek. The fun part is she plays the Jealous girlfriend so anyone who touches Dean when walking down to the ring she freaks out at them. Man or Woman she freaks. The only problem is once they walk back from the ring if Jon doesn't talk to her anymore. She still doesn't understand because she will hear him talk to Joe (Roman) about how the kissing is bothering him so much. Colby kissed her head which snapped her out of her thought and she smiled at him.

"I know, at the end of the night you are sleeping with me," he said laughing. She smacked him on the chest. In reality they haven't consummated there love yet. Addie wasn't ready and Colby was really nice about it. She just told him she got out of a bad relationship and he was understanding. Just then her phone went off and she looked and it was Brooklyn.

"Hey honey what is up?" she asked.

"Please come to Christmas. Your parents want me to ask. It has been a year since both their children have been home.

"No, I don't understand why you are trying to get me to come to that house with him there," Addie said annoyed.

"It will be good for everyone. Maybe you and him can talk."

"Hell no he will just make excuses for himself. I don't understand you either. You are my best friend, and we have known each other for 15 years, and you have been married for 3. How do you choose him over me? I introduced you two.

"And he was your best friend at the time. Addie he my husband you can't make me choose. I love you both," Brook said as Addie could here she was trying not to cry.

"Why not I already know you choose my brother over me. You know how. Your sleeping with him. Now I'm not going home for Christmas. And I don't care if you mad at me, where I can't see my niece so be it," Addie said.

"Adalyn!" she heard and she hung up the phone. Addie hated her brother so much that she did not care who she yelled at.

"Addie, I didn't ask when we started dating, but what happen between you and your brother. I feel like your best friend married him, and now your taking it out on her," Colby stated as he grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and had tears in her eyes and Colby whipped them off.

"You don't want to hear it," she said. Colby grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a bench and had her sit on his lap.

"Try me," he said looking at her.

"Last year I was dating who I thought was the love of my life. We were engaged and were supposed to get married in February of this year. We broke up in November. I was at work and I got a phone call saying my fiancée was in the hospital. When I got there his nose was broken and his eyes were black and blue. He told me he couldn't marry me because of my crazy brother. My brother did this to him. I left heartbroken confronted my brother about it. He told me he did beat him up, and I didn't let him finish. I told him he was no brother of mine and I left. I haven't talked to him since. My brother was my best friend. He is my step-brother and since he has done that, he isn't my family," Addie told him. "I was hard on my friend, I'll call her after the show and…" Next thing she knew she was being pulled off Colby's lap and was slammed against the wall. Next thing she knew she was facing Mike.

"Leave me alone," Addie stated.

"No Adalyn, it has been to long. I could give crap about you hating me, but when my wife calls saying that you just told her she had to choose between you or me is when I draw the line. Now Adalyn listen up," Mike said and he was fuming. Addie couldn't remember the last time she seen him this mad.

"Wait, Mike Mizanin is your brother?" Colby asked and was very confused.

**Sorry for the short chapter and that it is taking forever to upload. I am very busy, I will try to upload more this weekend or Monday :) Please review**


End file.
